Semiconductor chips may include power switching circuits, and logic and/or sensing circuits with control functions. A large amount of heat may be generated by the power circuits of a semiconductor chip. Failure to distribute or spread the heat may lead to higher local maximum temperatures in the system. Hot spots and/or power pulses may result in device overheating and electrical failures if heat is not transferred away from the power circuits, for example.